With the development of display technologies, flat display apparatus such as liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in consumer electronics products such as mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, laptops, and desktop computers, and has become the mainstream of display devices because of its advantages such as high quality, power saving, thin body, and wide application.
Most of the conventional LCD device on the market are backlight LCD, which includes a LCD panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the LCD panel is to place the liquid crystal molecules in two parallel glass substrates and to control the liquid crystal molecules to change directions by energizing or not, so as to refract the light of the backlight module to generate a picture.
In the process of driving the LCD panel, due to the limited response speed of the liquid crystal, it is difficult to reach the expected deflection angle in a short period of time, thereby causing color shift to affect the display effect. To overcome the defects, an overdrive (OD) technology is proposed in the prior art, so as to make the liquid crystal reach the expected deflection target in a relatively short period of time. The principle of the OD technology is that when the current grayscale is needed to be switched to the target grayscale, if only the driving voltage of the target grayscale is applied, due to the slow response of the liquid crystal flip, the target grayscale cannot be achieved in actuality. However, when using the OD technology, the driving voltage corresponding to the OD grayscale having a larger difference from the driving voltage corresponding to the current grayscale is provided, so as to speed up the flip speed of the liquid crystal to achieve the target grayscale in actual need, thereby solving the problem of color shift.
In order to achieve overdriving, an overdrive look-up table needs to be preset. The abscissa and ordinate of the overdrive look-up table are respectively the current grayscale and the target grayscale, so that the OD grayscale can be found according to the current grayscale and the target grayscale from the overdrive look-up table, and then a drive voltage corresponding to the OD grayscale drives the liquid crystal to flip so as to achieve overdriving; in the prior art, an overdrive look-up table is acquired by performing a debugging test on a liquid crystal display panel by using a manual method, which is inefficient and has a high labor cost.